


An Omega for her Majesty

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Submissive Lucifer [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chloe, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beta Daniel, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Just a taste, Kings & Queens, Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oh this is definitely just an excuse to write breeding kink, Omega Lucifer, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Royalty, Threesome - F/M/M, bc I wanted it to be, it's a medieval au if you squint, porn with a lil bit of plot, why is that a thing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: In need of an heir, Daniel, a Beta and king, brings his Alpha wife an Omega to breed.//"What's your name?""Lucifer," Lucifer said, trying not to move as his Queen inspected him. "Lucifer Morningstar, Your Majesty."
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Submissive Lucifer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	An Omega for her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing so many damn Lucifer fics but I cannot stop. I am too horny.

Strong leaders as they were, Daniel knew he and Chloe needed an heir. It would make their subjects less worried about future times and possibly even give them advantages in negotiations with other countries. After all, a good marriage to his child would save many a nation that sought his help.

The only issue, of course, was that neither he nor his wife were able to bear children.

Most couples preferred to remain as a beta/beta relationship or alpha/omega, but Daniel and Chloe were different. He'd been expected, undoubtedly, to marry a beta woman or omega of any gender, but he'd fallen in love with Chloe and no one would dare tell him no.

Still, they needed an heir. One way or another.

"That's where you come in," Dan explained, "Chloe's going to be in rut soon, so I want to present you to her. If you don't catch, then we'll move on to someone else."

Lucifer nodded, ignoring the heavy implications of how replaceable he was to them. "Yes, your majesty. I understand."

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Dan asked, using a finger to gently raise Lucifer's chin to look him in the eyes as he leaned over the omega's chair. "Because if you do take, you won't be permitted to back down from this position. And I assure you, it's unlikely that you won't take. Between her and I, well..."

Lucifer whimpered. "Yes sir, I understand. And I'm sure I want to do this."

"Wonderful," Daniel smiled, "I'll have some people come by tomorrow to collect and prepare you."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir," Lucifer said. He watched as the King walked away flanked by his guards and finally let out a sigh as soon as he was gone. It wasn't like it was the worst position to be in. Being an omega, it was rare that he wasn't already being bred by some lord or other on a regular basis. He'd gone this far with his freedom and his father's money, it wasn't unreasonable that his king would come to him as the only unmated omega in court who was viable and not so low station that people would talk.

Still, he'd never even met the King or Queen before. And while even he'd admit that he tended to be more promiscuous than he should, he liked to know an alpha before he shared their rut.

If he could push aside his emotions for the sake of enjoying himself, perhaps this would be nice.

X X X X X X X X

Daniel pressed a kiss to Chloe's forehead. "My love, I've brought you a present," He purred.

Chloe kissed him back. "Really? What is i- Oh." She took a good look at Lucifer standing in her doorway, shirtless and his hands in a loose ribbon behind his back. "Oh, he's lovely." She stepped forward to get a proper look at him, tracing his muscles with her fingers as she slowly circled him. His skin was littered with scars, but his muscles were clearly defined and his skin was soft to the touch. "What's your name?"

"Lucifer," Lucifer said, trying not to move as his Queen inspected him. "Lucifer Morningstar, Your Majesty."

"Lucifer," Chloe hummed, trying out the name on her tongue. "Do you understand why you're here?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I understand and I want to be here. I want this."

Chloe pressed a kiss to his jaw, enjoying the surprised squeak she got in return. "You're quite attractive, Lucifer. My husband and I are quite lucky to have found you. Would you like to show us how grateful you are? After all, you will be carrying our child soon enough."

Lucifer nodded, still whimpering as she guided him to his knees in front of her.

"Dan chose you, why don't you show him?" Chloe threaded her fingers into his hair, tipping his head back to look up at the king.

Lucifer licked his lips. "Please, sir-" He moaned again as Chloe tugged on his hair. "Please."

Dan chuckled and stepped over to kiss his wife. "Darling, he's your present. He should pleasure you, should he not?" He hummed, not moving away even as Chloe deftly undid his pants and underclothes, letting them drop to the floor as she guided Lucifer to take his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck-" Dan groaned, clamping a hand over his mouth as he watched Chloe guide the omega onto his cock. Lucifer seemed to mostly take control from there, but Chloe kept her hand on his head as he eagerly sucked Dan's cock.

"Good boy," Chloe praised. She knelt down next to Lucifer and finally untied his hands to let him balance himself. "You're doing so well. Like you were made for this. Sweet omega..." She pulled him off of Dan to share a messy kiss with him, tasting her husband on his tongue. "Do you want to swallow his cum?" Chloe whispered, gently pressing kisses down Lucifer's cheek to his neck. "Or do you want it inside of you? I bet you're so wet..." Her hand drifted down to his pants and he suppressed a yelp as her fingers dug into his sensitive flesh.

"I- I'll swallow it," He said quickly, his voice hoarse from the abuse on his throat. "Your Majesty." He added.

Chloe frowned, but quickly returned to her neutral, caring expression. She motioned to Daniel and he disappeared before Lucifer could even question it.

"Tell me what's happening," It wasn't a question, but the gentleness of Chloe's voice made Lucifer feel like it wasn't really an order either.

Lucifer shook his head. "It's alright, I didn't mean for you to stop, I just..."

"Nothing below the belt?"

Lucifer flushed and shook his head. "It's not that, I just... I don't know you. I was hoping the reason that His Majesty contacted me before your rut was so that I could meet you first. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume anything."

"No, no, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were ready to start playing immediately," Chloe apologized, bringing him over to the enormous bed. "Is there anything I can get you? Anything that would make you more comfortable?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Thank you."

"You may call me Chloe if you wish. And Daniel by Dan once he gets to know you a bit better. I want you to be comfortable here. I know that my husband is not the... best at emotions or talking things through, but I do hope he's explained..."

"I know. And I'm honored to be in this position, really, I am. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. I'm just nervous, I guess," Lucifer mumbled. 

"That's understandable," Chloe took his hand tightly in her own. "Well, we still have a week until my rut. Do you think that's enough time to get to know me? Or I can spend that with Dan and we'll do the next one. Because I want you to be more than just a baby machine here, Lucifer. I'd love to be friends, at least. I won't hope for anything better than what Dan and I have, but..."

Lucifer squeezed her hand in return. "A week is wonderful," He smiled, "Chloe."

**Author's Note:**

> mmm, poor Dan. I'm sure he'll be fine later, I just live for soft moments between Lucifer and Chloe as much as I live for them fucking. There will be plenty of both I assure you.


End file.
